dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Twelve
This stream aired on 30/11/2013. Engineer = Wizard Pyro = Scorcerer Bunce = GOD Heavy = Barbarian Solider = Fighter Spy = Rouge Sniper = Ranger STREAM FINALLY STARTS AT 4:21 EST "Stupid nature" - THE DRUID Ignitus wakes up first, at 2 AM, to vomit violently. Everyone else wakes up early morning. Ignitus does not decide to ask Ana for help, as it would be a danger to his health. Ignitus vomits for a quarter of an hour, and then goes back to sleep. Ignitus cleans it up, and the goes back to sleep. hides the vomit, like Leokul did back in Charlescoven - Crane Leokul is woken up by a church service starting, and a ton of people crowd the church. Ignitus gets out of his bed, cracks his neck, puts on his bunny slippers, and marvels at the dry wall. Ignitus has multiple baths. Mid-bath Ignitus goes over to Tossur's house! I borrow Gullespie? - Dragon He enjoys a nice bath and then clothes himself and heads up. Leokul rolls out of bed, puts his clothes on, and searches through his house for food, even though there is none. he gets a 12. He is unable to find any food, but finda a hidden compartment. (Can I smell bacon?) He inspects it, and rolls a 6. He knows that there is a secret compartment, but he is unable to open it. "I need a stronger man than I!" announces Leokul to no one. He gets up clumsily, and heads over to Ignitus' house, following the smell of sick. Tossur gets up and looks out the window. He sees the end of a stream. The stream is very pretty, with birds hanging about. He wakes up Gull, and wants him to make friends. He picks him up via the tail, and tried to wake him up. He sees no food, and goes outside to look at the river. Ana wakes up and looks for food, ignoring all the things she doesn't recognize. She finds food for about a week in the cupboard. She also finds a vole. She takes out the food, and prepares something for her and Mira. She rolls Survival, and gets a 16. She eats. She finds the final volume of the former druid's diary. Ana is more than happy with what she's found. Ana leafs through the books. AFTERNOON HAPPENS Lying nerfed Liam's character, because he was so OP, Lying took his health from 15 to 9. Leokul sneaks nto Ignitus' room, as there is no lock. Leokul gets a 30, getting a NATURAL 20. Ignitus hears the door open, but then doesn't see anyone. Leokul sneaks into the bath with Ignitus, without him, and begins to clean him. Ignitus gets out, and sees Leokul. Ignitus is spooked, and faces Leokul. Ignitus questions what Leokul was doing. He explains that he just wanted to see if he could. Ignitus applauds. Leokul bows. Ignitus puts on his clothes. Ignitus heads off to find some food. He asks Leokul to join him, in front of him. Leokul needs his string burley arms. Ingitus steps back, but Leokul explains that he needs him to open something. Ignitus is confused, but then Leokul says that he needs him to punch something. Ignitus understands, and they head off. Ana finishes reading the books. Elhonna is watching everyone and knows everything! Ana starts to read the last two chapters of his diary. It seems to be rambling, but she ascertains that the former druid has a concern about the nearb forest, and that there maybe a dark and evil something in the forests. The last entry was over a week before the group arrived. Ana is a bit dissapointed that the journal didn't say why the former druid ran off, and Ana begins to go through one of the books on moss. She reads through, and there is a greenish moss, usually underground, and is parasitic towards certain types of magic. Ana bookmarks it. Tossur feels like taking a stroll. He takes a walk along the riverbank, and sees the horizon. He makes a spot check and gets a 14. He doesn't spot anything in the forest, but as he goes toward the bridge, he sees a large, unnatural stone figure in the distance. He rolls another Spot Check to look at the stone, and gets a 18. He sees that it is the familiar stone head that they encounted earlier. 'Oh dear' Tossur says. Tossur goes back to the houses. Leokul and Ignitus go to Leokul's house. Leokul picks open his front house lock, and gets a 31. The lock flies across the room. Leokul prepares to open the lock, but he feels something click in the lock, and the bulk of the lock falls to the ground. Leokul is dissapointed. Leokul goes into his house, and says to Ignitus, "Have at it sir. Punch that until it's not there." Ignitus begins to punch the bed. He gets a 22 as strength. Ignitus breaks one of the boards of Leokul's bed. Leokul tells him to break the floor boards, not the bed. He sits on the bed as Ignitus goes home to get tools, and his bed breaks a little. Ignitus comes back, and rolls to smash the floor boards. Ignitus decides to lift it instead, decides to have sense for once. He gets a 21, and yanks the lid to the secret compartment. There is a white vial with liquid and a note on top. Leokul grabs the bottle and reads the note. "Southern glue." Ignitus does not like it, and tries to put the lid back on. He finally puts it back in a decent shape, and offers to fix Leokul's bed. Leokul thanks his offer, and Ignitus asks where he should punch it. Leokul decides to go to Ana's to ask her what the glue is. Ignitus asks Leokul if they want to eat first, and they go get food. I have to roll every step to see if it breaks? - Liam Lying just smiles evilly. Liam quickly decides to put the vial in his house. Tossur is running to Ana's house. They pass each other, and say hi to each other. Tossur says to Leokul and Ignitus that there is a big stone head outside. Ignitus shivers a bit, and stays away from it. They group together to go to the bakery. Tossur gets his coin purse out, and gets out 5 silver pieces. He hands them over, and asks them to guy him something. Tossur runs off to Ana's. "Bacon for me!" - Gull. As they enter, the see a young man over the counter. They smell the great freshly bakes bread. Ignitus says good morning to the young man, and asks him what they have. Ignitus orders 3 cinnamon rolls. The man gives him 3 cinnamon rolls for 3 silver. Tossur heads over to Ana's. Ana hears a tapping at the front of her door. Ana yells, "It's open!" Tossur thinks "Well it's definitly closed" but tries the handle. Tossur steps in. Tossur takes things literally. "I don't want to alarm you, but there's another stone head outside!" Tossur says. Ana asks if it was the same one, and Tossur says that he doesn't think so. Ana puts down her books, and stands up. Tossur asks why she has so many books, and Ana says that it is the former druids. She says that she found stuf on the moss, and says that the moss feeds off of all the magics, short of necromancy. It appears to ignore necromancy and abjuration, which is weird to Ana because it's affecting Ana and Tossur the least. Tossur asks Ana if she is necromancer, but Ana says that she isn't. The books doesn't explain on how one gets the moss inside one, but it says that the only removal is by surgery or magic. The stone isn't out of the way that they came, but neither of them saw it before. It is near the bridge. Stuff I missed Ana says that she's going to see how Ignitus is after the magic. Tossur says that he is going to talk around to the townspeople. Tossur mentions that the rest of the group is going to go to Ana's because they found something, but it wasn't a stone head. Leokul orders 3 cinnamon rolls, and pays 3 silver. Leokul stuffs the food in his mouth. They walk hand in hand to Ana's house. They arrive, and Ignitus, his hand's full, tell Leokul to knock. Leokul pushes open the door, as he doesn't knock. The door opens, and in comes Ignitus and Leokul with his mouth full. Ana closes the book on moss before any food gets on it. She also moves all the books outof the way of food. Ignitus gives the 2 rolls to Ana and Tossur. Ana already ate, so Ignitus gives it to Mira. Gull says that he loves cinnamon. Leokul announces to the world that he found some glue. He says that he left it in his house for safekeeping, because he didn't trust Lying. "Lying?" - Ana. "Lying is your savior" - Lying. "Lying's one of the gods." Leokul says, and tells them the name of the glue. Ana doesn't know the name, and Tossur says that he's heard of that with a different name thats a very strong magical glue. Tossur doesn't know if that's the exact glue. Leokul says that they should test it out on something. Leokul says that at least it should be worth some money. Tossur has been feeding Gull bits of his cinnamon roll. Tossur asks if Leokul has been to the church that morning. He says that he has had a spiritual experience. Tossur then asks if he is now de-mossed. Leokul remembers that, and Tossur asks where his priorities are. Leokul and Tossur leave to the church. Ana follows, as she also has questions. Ignitus goes over to the town hall, as he has some questions. They go over to the church and see Father Issia cleaning up after the service. Leokul asks for the cleansing that they talked about yesterday. Leokul feels as though a great weight has been lifted from him, as the cleansing process happens. Ana leaves Mira outside. As Ignitus goes over to the Town Hall, he pops in the the cakery and says "Good morning" to Iriea. (MUFFINSHIPPING IS CANON) As he goes to the town hall, he see the mayor and questions him about the stone totems. The mayor says that they've seen them around, but no one knows who built them. He says that everyone has been ordered to leave the statues alone, orders from Arcanon. Ignitus goes over to the churchand catches up with the rest of everyone. Tossur has a question for the Father. He is impressed by the magic, and is going to see him tomorrow for the same thing. Tossur asks him about the stone hedge. The Father says that he was told not to by Mayor John. Tossur shares a glance at the other two. Leokul chuckles. Ana looks slightly relieved that the totem was there before hand and didn't follow them. Tossur asks the Father if anyone else would have any insight. The Father says so, there hasn't been any catographers or archeologists around. Tossur says that he has to be the new catographer, and that he hasn't started yet. He says that he's heard tales before, and is done speaking. Ana asks if the Father has ever encountered something detecting magic and was blinded. The Father has never encountered such magic, but it must have been a really powerful magic. Ana also says that they talked to a paladin, named Ezekiel, and he said that their friend was evil, possibly due to a magic. She asks if he knew of any taints. The Father said that he has no knowledge of it. Ana thanks him. The Father tells her to go to Ezekiel, but Ana says that he told her to come to him. Father says that he probably doesn't want to talk to her then, but knows that Ezekiel is good at hallowed magic, and should be knowledable. They leave. Leokul gets his glue and comes back, with Ignitus. Tossur smells the substance, but the substance dulls his senses. He states that it definitely glue. Leokul takes it back, and puts it into his pocket again. Ana says that she is going to try to talk to the Paladin again. Leokul says that he probably shouldn't go. Tossur says that he also shouldn't go. He says that he doesn't want to upset the Paladin. Ignitus says that he doesn't want to investigate the totem. Ignitus says that the totem will be there all day, but the Paladin could go to sleep. Ana says that she won't mention that Tossur is one of her companions. Ignitus looks to Leokul, and then says that he's going to go wander. Tossur says that he's wandering around for catography, and Ignitus offers his assistance to Tossur. They go off and wander around. Ignitus goes back home to equip his armor, and Tossur waits outside. Leokul comes and follows them. Ignitus shares the story of Leokul bathing him in the morning. They find Leokul, and they all go out to check out the forests and the river. Ignitus goes to inform Ana, but decides against it as they arn't supposed to let the Paladin know that they are with Ana. Stuff I missed. They go over to Ana's house and leave a note to tell Ana. Ana leaves Mira outside the temple, and walk in the temple. She sees Ezekiel knelt by the main shrine. She stands infront of the Paladin. Paladin finishes his prayers and is surprised to see Ana. Ana introduced herself, and says that she is the new druid. She mentioned the former druid, and Paladin says that he was often afflicted by ramblings of the mind. He thought that he was evil to him, like her companion. Ana asks if she was evil too, and Paladin says that she is fine. Ana says that she wants to help her companions, and explains that the other guy at the church said to come to him. Ana vouches for Ignitus, and Paladin says that he could have saved her life for any reason. Ana pleads him for help, and the Paladin says that he will perform an excorsim in the middle of town at night. Ana thanks him, and asks if she can do anything to thank him. The Paladin just says to pick her friends wisely. Everyone has their armor and stuff, and Ignitus/Leokul/Tossur go out into the forest. Darkess envelopes them. They find themselves at the end of a stream with boulders. Ignitus asks about Tossur's catography. Tossur says that catography has to do with maps, and says that he is going to walk around to look for landmarks. Tossur rolls a Nature check gets an 11. Ignitus rolls a Spot check, gets a 15, and cannot see anything. Tossur is not able to see any important landmarks. Tossur glares at Ignitus' head. They can't see anything. They head into the forest. Tossur thinks loudly, to check out the land surrounding the head stone. They up the river, to the west, on the forest side. They walk along the river, and before they round the bend, they hear a scream. They look at the brush, and out comes a creature they cannot describe. The creature appears to be half eagle half horse. They think it might be a hippogriff. Leokul attempts to get out of the flipping way. Lying says to roll initiative. Leokul rolls a 16. The creature gets a 10. Ignitus gets a 6. Tossur gets a 26, NATURAL 20. Tossur screams, "What the h*** is that?" The creature is running toward Leokul. The river is too deep for Tossur to cross. Tossur legs it. Tossur can run 4X as fast. Tossur moves 30 feet out of the way and tells the others to run. Leokul decides to also peg it. The hippogriff uses Fly, and hunts Leokul down. Ana is nearing her house. Mira does a Spot Check, gets a 22. Mira notices the hippogriff chasing Leokul, and tells Ana. Leokul rolls for hitting the Hippogriff, and and gets a 21. He grazes the Hippogriff's face. The Hippogriff took 3 non lethal damage. It begins its attack damage. It swipes at Leokul, and fails. Ignitus quick draws his weapon. Tossur runs. Tossur casts Ray of Frost, and gets a 18. The attack hits, and the damage is 1. The Hippo is down to 24. Tossur comes up with a pun. "Well hopefully that knocks the wind out of you!" "We're off to a FLYING start!" Ana rolls initiative! 12. Leokul whips out his shortsword and rapier. Leokul rolls a 19, and 18. He attacks the fallen beast. He gets a 10 for the shortswrd, doesn't crit. Doesn't crit for the rapier. Damage for sword is a 6, and rapier is a 3. Leokul shouts, "MAKE IT STOP NOW" to Ana. Ana says "What?" and upon seeing the Hippo, she uses Summon Nature's Ally. It takes a round to do that. The Hippo claws and bites at Leokul, only one of the swipe hits Leokul, and he is hurt for 8 HP, only having 1 HP. Ignitus runs and flanks the Hippo, swings his scythe but misses. Tossur casts Acid Splash! it hits, and the Hippo falls into his back, and gives the Hippo 3 damage. Leokul has Flanking and Sneak attack damage! Leokul's rapier hits. Damage is 3.......FAILURE! All the chat rages! YOU HAD ONE JOB LEOKUL! Ana casts speak with animals, and yells at new Hippogriff she summoned, to tell the attacking Hippo to buzz off. The Good Hippo says okay, and the Bad Hippo attacks the GH for 8 damage, leaving GH with 17. GH attacks BH, but fails. BH gets attacks Leokul with his claw. Leokul gets 7 damage taken, and is now down to -6. Leokul is now bleeding to death. Ignitus yells to Ana "You know what to do!", and goes to attack the Hippo. He doesn't hit the Hippogriff. He stays where he is. Tossur casts a spell, Ray of Frost. He gets an 18, and hits for 3 damage. The hippogriff vanishes into little bits of light. Ana rolls for spell craft, and gets an 21 NATURAL 20. She is able to ascertain that the spell cast was a Summon Animals 2 spell. As Ana runs to Leokul, she yells to her summoned Hippogriff, "Thank you for helping me!". And then she shouts that the other Hippogriff was from a druid, and yells to Ignitus to get her bag. She heals Leokul for 6, which makes him concious, at 3 health. Ana then shouts at Ignitus to carry Leokul to Ana's house and they all rush back to Ana's. Ignitus turns to Tossur and says that they should ask the mayor if Hippogriffs are a common occurence. Everyone gets 150 EXP. Lying then brings up the glue in the pocket. Lying rolls an 8, so the glue survives...somehow. Ana runs back out of her house with the wand of Cure Light Wounds, and runs to Leokul, and casts Cure Light Wounds, healing him for 2 health, his total at 5 health. She heals him again, and he is completely healed. Ana makes a Spot Check, and gets a 15. She is unable to see any moss on him. Ana asks what they were doing, and they say that they went to do help Tossur with his Catography. They defend themselves. Ana explains that someone would only cast that spell aggresively. The group says that they saw no one, and heard no one. The chat bought Leokul an inscribed gravestone. Ana explains to the group about what the former druid said about the forests, and how they are not safe. Leokul asks if anyone else besides a druid cast that spell. Ana rolls Knowledge Nature, and gets a 17. Rangers are also able to cast Summon Animals, more for hunting. Someone in chat makes a joke about Power Rangers :P "Because everyone is using the power of ignorence today, I stay silent!" - Dragon Ana thinks that it might be the previous druid. Ana remembers the exorcism, and tells Ignitus about it. Ignitus has determined that he pukes at 2 AM, for 15 minutes. Ana puts the wand of Cure Light Wounds back in her hut, and everyone goes to the middle of town, with Leokul and Tossur hiding but very close by. As they are waiting, Ana forwarns Ignitus that the Paladin is going to say things that will piss him off, but don't do anything. Ignitus takes his helmet and armor off. Dragon brings up another character sheet, just incase. Ezekiel comes, with his mace at the ready. Ana nudges Ignitus toward Ezekiel, and she moves forward. Ezekiel snarls at Ignitus. Leokul rolls to hide, and gets a 24. He hides like a boss. He sneaks around to the cake shop. Ezekiel is not pleased, and Ana talks to him. Ana says thanks, and asks him if there is anything she can do. Ezekiel tells her to step out of the way. Ignitus head-bows. Ezekiel tells him to remove his armor. Ana helps him talk off his armor. He just stripped in front of the priest! - Lying Ezekiel holsters his mace, and his eyes glow white, and places a hand on his mace, and a hand on Ignitus' forhead. There is a change in the air, if the clouds moved to match the air, the clould would be getting dark and gloomy. As Ezekiel contemplates, his hand moves to Ignitus' throat, not as if Ezekiel is going to crush his windpipe, but Ezekiel returns his eyes to Ignitus' and says, "What did you do?" Ana shifts uncomfortably. Leokul grabs hold of a dagger. Ignitus asks for clarification. "The taint unpon your soul suggests that you are carrying an evil artifact. What did you do?" Ezekiel clarifies. "Before we entered the town, we encountered an odd totem. It has previously damaged one of our party members, so I poked it to see if it was dangerous. Maybe this is what you're thinking of." Ignitus replies. "No, this taint has lingered upon you for more than a week." Ezekiel says. "We also met an undead on transport, and I carried a shortsword carried by the undead" Ignitus said to Ezekiel. "You have met a great deal of strange things." Ezekiel comtemplates this information, and takes his hand off his mace. He says that the taint has dizzied his Detect Evil, and he doesn't know if the moss has affected his alignment, but he will give him the benefit of doubt. Leokul shouts, "What about the apparation of your father?" Ezekiel glaces to the side, but Leokul dogdes his detection. He ignores it, as he probably knows that it is Leokul. Ignitus thanks Paladin, and asks that the necromancers weapons could have affected him. "So you looted a corpse for that weapon?" - Ezekiel. Ana says that they managed to disarm the undead so ignitus thought to pick up the undead's weapon and attack him. As Ana finished, Ignitus asks if weapons can hold necromancer qualities. Ezekiel says no, and that he should strive to live a more virtuous life. He also says that he will keep an eye on him though. Ignitus clumsly bows and thanks him. Ana says that they are very thankful, and asks if there are any spells that could remove lesser taint. Ezekiel says no. Ana asks if there is anything to stop the advancement of taint, and Ezekiel says that they should not associate with the darkness. Ana asks if there is any way to thank him. Ezekiel says to tread lightly and to say their prayers each night. Ana says thanks, and gives a little awkward head nod thing. He walks back to the temple. Ignitus goes to pick up all his weapons and armor. Ana helps him put his armor back on. She also says that next time, he shouldn't mention that he doesn't pray or believe in anything holy. Leokul comes over, and says hi to Tossur. Ana looks to the other two, and asks if he heard all of that. Leokul says yes. Tossur asks if that's good. Ana says that he couldn't cure the taint, but wouldn't kill them the next time he saw them. She also says that Leokul should not do any evil acts because Ezekiel might just kill him for simply giving off the evil taint and doing crimes. Leokul says that he should introduce himself to Ezekiel. ss2